


Cosmic Divine Crystalline EPISODE XV: Ending The Awakening

by Eto_Yoshimura



Category: Code Geass, Mass Effect Trilogy, Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eto_Yoshimura/pseuds/Eto_Yoshimura
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Cosmic Divine Crystalline EPISODE XV: EPILOGUE: Ending The Awakening

Chapter 1: Twenty Years Later

Twenty years after the Soul War, there is peace throughout the galaxy. Thanks to Serenity the galaxy is united in more ways than one and created a new government known as The Galactic Federation Triumvirate. A government that welcomes anyone to join and doesn't force any system to join if they choose not too.

Serenity Starwalker is the supreme leader of the Galactic Federation Triumvirate and through the years has begun to grow tired of ruling the galaxy and plans to retire. As a leader and a mother of two, she wishes to live the rest of her life with somewhere peaceful and be there more for her family.

Meanwhile, Drayconivous and C.C. are headed to the planet Naboo to journey through the sea's and oceans on their yacht to explore new regions they haven't seen before. However, lurking elsewhere in the galaxy is an unknown man of unknown origins who has taken the forgotten stones used by former villains of the past and has found the last one's location...

"I am your brother!" -Severity

On the planet Cerinia, the planet was beautiful to what it once was, dinosaurs flourishing everywhere. In one section of the planet was a walled-in large city. Yet one part was all just dirt surrounded by the wall on the northeastern side. The main city itself was large and connected to a part of a sea nearby with a netted wall there to keep out the dinosaurs of any kind along with sonic barriers for flying ones that were around the walls and nets.

Space ships were either heading up into space or down to the city onto landing platforms. There were five large and heigh skyscraper towers with bridge-like connections connected to them and the middle tower was the government tower for the Galactic Federation.

Inside of the tower, only four floors below the very top of the main tower was Serenity who had her eyes shut. She looked like she was meditating or she was tired or perhaps both.

Her eyes opened after hearing the door shut and seeing James who was much older like her was standing there giving her a salute.

"James, how are you- and stop saluting me all the time, sheesh." Serenity asked huffing with a smirk.

Serenity's outfit was one of royalty would wear and a blue glow under her outfit in the middle of her chest indicating the orb was still in her.

"I'm doing well. How are you?" James asked.

Serenity took a pause thinking about what to say, she wanted to say she was tired.

"Tired?" James asked knowing.

Serenity just nodded.

"I saw some papers that you are looking for a candidate to replace you to lead the Federation." James said.

"Guess my clerk isn't as secretive as I thought." Serenity said.

"Actually I snooped through them while she wasn't looking. Serenity I saw you for a few months starting to slow down. Eighteen years you have been the leader, I think it is time someone else took over." James said.

"I know, but its a very stressful job." Serenity said slowly getting up off her chair.

"One you don't need no more." James said.

Serenity looked out the window out to the northeast.

"I heard we got no farmer willing to take responsibility for the barren northeast section of Espe?" Serenity said and revealing the city name is Espe after her deceased sister, Espeon.

"None, I guess it's because its a big job which requires help that no one wants to do." James said.

Serenity took a moment to think before turning and walking to the door with James alongside her.

The two-headed to the hanger bay of the tower and entered a small starship with a robot driver.

"Home please." Serenity said to it.

"So how are the kids?" James asked helping her in first before he got in.

Meanwhile at a highschool...

"Okay, so what did we learn today class! Don't answer that I will answer it for you! We learned to not piss me off!" A grown-up Mangle said to her class.

Every student in the class sat still in full attention and was fearing for their lives like it was usual.

"Good boys and girls. Very good." Mangle said touching the holo screen behind her which displayed numbers and such.

"This is what you memorize and fix the equation and bring it to me tomorrow. If you don't then your parents sucked at raising you." Mangle said to them.

The students got up and walked out and once they got out they walked fast away from Mangle's room.

Mangle walked out to the hallway and watched them go with a grin on her face.

"Hey, aunt Mangle?" A girl who looked like Serenity said with dark brown hair that was short cut to her neck length and dark brown eyes asked.

"Sup dude." Mangle replied.

"Uhm, I actually solved it so can I hand this in now?" The girl asked holding out the holo device to Mangle showing the right answer.

Mangle nodded and handed it back to her.

"Good job Iris." Mangle said and confirmed the girl's name.

"Thank you." Iris said and walked along with two other girls waving.

"See you later!" Iris shouted as she walked with her friends.

Lamar who was a teacher, walked beside Mangle looking at Iris.

"Iris Solus Taurus, my god she is getting smarter than you." Lamar said smirking.

Mangle looked at him saying nothing and he quickly changed his statement.

"I mean she's trying to be smarter! But she won't heh, she won't." Lamar said gulping.

Mangle just chuckled.

"I hope she does. Unlike her brother being... just like Serenity." Mangle sighed.

As Iris was walking with her friends, they parted and Iris walked toward the gym only to be knocked over by three other girls.

"Watch where you are going!" One girl said to Iris and all three laughed walking away.

Iris just huffed and picked up her stuff.

Suddenly Zarbon appeared in tight sports shorts and a tight tank top and helped her pick up her stuff.

"Thank you, coach Zarbon." Iris said.

"Oh princess, what happened?" Zarbon asked.

"Those three cheerleaders did it again." Iris sighed.

"Gasp! Those sluts! All they do is suck dick in the locker rooms! Oh just thinking about it-" Zarbon began to say ready to rub his nipples.

"Coach, remember what happened last time you got too excited." Iris reminded him.

"Right sorry." Zarbon said lowered his hands.

Iris just sighed looking at the floor.

"What's wrong princess?" Zarbon asked.

"Why are the cheerleaders mean to me?" Iris asked.

"Because they are bitches. They don't like good girls. Don't ever be like them, okay?" Zarbon asked.

"I won't. I just thought they'd show me more respect since my mom is you know, the leader and all." Iris said.

"Princess, even if she wasn't they still will. I think they are jealous of you. Hold your head up high and prove they don't upset you." Zarbon said.

"I'll try." Iris said.

Iris looked to the gym then to Zarbon.

"Is my brother in there?" She asked.

"Oh, Nishio Dragon Taurus... He had another fight today." Zarbon said and confirming her brother's name.

Iris' older brother was just two years older than her and ready to graduate. He was eighteen and Iris was sixteen.

Nishio wore glasses with light brown eyes and had light brown near orange hair and looking almost like his father, Adam.

Nishio was standing outside of school looking at the other students and pushing his glasses up to his face.

"Nishio!" Umbreon yelled walking up to him.

"Oh no." Nishio grunted.

"I get a call that you beat up the same bastard again!?" Umbreon yelled.

"Who told you this time?" Nishio sighed being shaken by his aunt.

"Your cousin that's who. My son has to tell me that you get into a fight yet again just because someone talked shit about you behind your back!" Umbreon yelled.

Nishio just looked away grunting and rolling his eyes.

Umbreon punched him right across the face.

"Ow!" Nishio yelled.

"What you get!" Umbreon growled

Samantha walked up crossing her arms.

"Umbre, let's not bruise him, please. Nishio you need to watch what you do. Your life choices matter." Sam said.

Umbreon wrapped her arm around Sam while looking at Nishio.

"Mom doesn't take shit from anyone." Nishio said and walked off.

"He's just like his mother." Umbreon sighed.

"He'll learn, don't worry." Sam said cuddling up to Umbreon.

As Nishio was walking off, Iris ran up behind him and patted his back before walking alongside him.

"I'm going to miss you when you go to university." Iris said.

"If I decide to go to one." Nishio said putting an arm around his sister.

Nishio was taller than Iris noticeably about five foot eight while she was five foot six like her mother.

Suddenly a hovercar landed next to them and opened.

Fern was inside beckoning them.

Fern wore sunglasses and looked just like himself with no changes except hiding some crows feet on his eyes.

"Hey, great uncle!" Iris said waving cheerfully.

"Your mom wanted me to take you two home. She ain't feeling too well." Fern said.

Both got into the hovercar and Fern zoomed fast into the sky.

Iris' held on tightly while Nishio and Fern were calm.

"You sure fly fast." Iris said.

"Your brother can fly faster you know. Which what happened to your hovercar?" Fern asked Nishio.

"I wrecked it." Nishio said.

"Hah! Doing maneuvers like your mom did when she piloted starfighters?" Fern asked.

"Yeah trying to at least." Nishio said.

Fern just grinned at him and patted his shoulder.

"Graduation coming up soon. Excited?" Fern asked.

"Sort of. I want to get off this planet but I want to wait for Iris to graduate first." Nishio said.

"And I keep telling you not to worry about me." Iris said.

"Come on he's your brother! He has to worry about you." Fern said smirking.

"Ready for the twirl!?" Fern asked and immediately spun the hovercar.

Iris screamed as Nishio laughed.

"Want me to tell mom on you?" Iris growled.

Fern suddenly no longer had a smirk.

"Uh! No no not at all no." Fern said driving normally.

"How's aunt Desolate?" Nishio asked.

"On the planet, Hoth, helping out the Hutetsuu clan. She is also retiring from leading them but will act as a mentor to some." Fern said.

"We will be seeing more of her I hope." Iris said.

"You will don't worry. Your aunt Tsubaki will be the new leader." Fern said.

They landed in front of a small palace of sorts that was nearby one part of the large wall.

In the front of the yard were two guards just playing around on their holo's.

"Hey, kids!" Both said and went back to what they were doing.

"Uncle you coming in?" Nishio asked.

"I got things to do! I'll catch you two later!" Fern said driving off into the sky.

Both walked into the palace and were met by Neopolitan who just smiled and waved at the two.

"Hey aunt Neo, I guess uncle is here too?" Nishio asked referring to Severity.

Neo nodded and typed on her device showing him texted words.

Nishio nodded and walked to the kitchen while Iris spoke to Neo.

Severity was walking out of the kitchen and patted Nishio's shoulder.

"Hey, we were just leaving." Severity said.

"Oh, how are my cousins doing?" Nishio asked.

"Both are doing okay. You know they didn't see you in class today." Severity said cocking an eyebrow.

"I uh, had other things I was doing." Nishio said sighing.

"I'm sure, go see your mom. She's right outside in the back." Severity said walking beside Neo and both waved to Nishio and Iris walking out.

Iris went upstairs and Nishio went out to the back.

Serenity was laying on a lawn couch and was barely staying awake.

Nishio looked at her and looked away for a moment before walking outside with a smile.

"Hey, mom." Nishio said.

"I know you got in trouble today. Umbreon already told me." Serenity said.

Nishio rubbed his face.

"Of course she did." Nishio sighed.

Serenity beckoned him to sit by her and as she got up she nearly fell back down but caught herself.

Nishio sat beside her and was concerned.

"Mom, you been sleeping?" Nishio asked.

Serenity smiled leaning on her son.

Nishio rubbed her head frowning.

"You know how I love head rubs." Serenity said breaking a smile.

"Mom, tell me the truth." Nishio said as his voice was stern.

Serenity knew he could see right through her and sighed.

"Promise you won't tell?" Serenity asked.

"Promise. What's going on mom?" Nishio asked.

"I'm getting tired and I'm going to retire." Serenity said.

"That's great! Well great that you are retiring, that means I can see you more." Nishio said.

"That's right. I plan to retire in a month. I just need to figure out who could be the next leader." Serenity said and pointed to different data files on the table and five empty coffee cups.

Nishio cornered his mouth concerned and seen Serenity nearly fall asleep.

"Come on Mom I'll take you up to bed." Nishio said picking her up.

"Put me down, right now! I got to finish my work!" Serenity yelled.

Nishio didn't listen and walked up the stairs carrying her.

"What's the use of guard droids when they don't guard." Serenity sighed at the floating security droids.

Nishio laid her on the bed where she sighed looking to the side at something on the dresser.

Nishio looked at her and where her eyes were on, her eyes were on a picture of her, Adam, Nishio, and Iris.

"You miss dad?" Nishio asked.

"It's been around eight years since he passed away." Serenity said revealing that Adam died.

"I know." Nishio said.

"You know, you and your sister never got his slanted back horns." Serenity said.

"Isn't aunt Mangle like a Faunus?" Nishio asked.

"Faunus are all humans except with one or two animal traits. Be it a tail or ears of sorts. Your aunt Mangle was created in a lab by a scientist with your grandpa's sperm who she killed and then in the Soul War made amends with and forgave him and redeemed him. Touching story." Serenity said.

"Heh, I bet if we did have his horns he'd probably want us to make horny jokes." Nishio chuckled.

Serenity smirked at that.

"I think of your father sometimes." Serenity said.

Both laid there looking at the ceiling in silence.

"I remember when we went to look at the stars every night as a family and-" Serenity began to say until tearing up.

Nishio wrapped his arms around Serenity.

"It's okay mom, it's okay." Nishio said comforting her.

After a few seconds, all he could hear was snoozing and seen Serenity fell asleep.

Nishio slowly got up and took her shoes off for her and shut her door softly.

Nishio noticed Iris in her room looking at him with worry and he quickly smiled at her.

"She'll be okay, let us let her rest. I'll make dinner tonight." Nishio said to her.

Both looked at one another before nearly laughing.

"Yeah me in a kitchen will be the day." Nishio nearly laughed out and kept quiet.

"Order take out." Iris suggested.

"I wonder how grandpa and grandma are doing." Iris said to herself while looking at holo-photo's of Dray and C.C. on the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Someone Is Coming

"..." -Neopolitan

Inside of a diner on some planet, people were laying around dizzy and some just asleep. On the other end of the diner in a booth was Marik and Bakura, a lot older looking and both terrified at what was coming to them.

"I have finally found the last stone." A deep voice said approaching them.

"You cannot have my necklace! I have had this for over twenty years and it makes my butt look good!" Marik shouted.

"Marik, give the man the necklace! This man isn't playing games!" Bakura yelled.

The voice in question appeared to them, a huge muscular purple humanoid with a big chin.

"You have the soul stone in that necklace. I want it. Either you give it to me willingly or I will make you give it to me willingly. Do not be scared, you could be lucky to survive what I will do next." The male said.

"Who are you?" Bakura asked.

"Some call me a mad titan, but I am far from it. You may call me Thanos." Thanos said.

Thanos held his right hand out toward Marik.

"The stone, please. If you give it to me willingly you will gain my respect for a cause that is so great, you would be helping me save many lives." Thanos said.

"Well, as long as I am honored! Oh, and I want to own a clothing line like some of those other famous people have!" Marik said handing him the necklace.

Thanos crushed the necklace medallion to break free the stone.

"Finally, I have it." Thanos said.

Thanos held up a golden gauntlet in his left hand and with one last open slot on the knuckle left he placed the stone on it and a surge of power rushed through his body of different colors.

"Argh! I did it!" Thanos yelled in victory.

"Did what?" Bakura asked.

Thanos smirked at them holding the gauntlet up.

"To save the universe." Thanos said and snapped.

Both Bakura and Marik looked at him confused.

Thanos snapped again and then looked at the gauntlet confused as the stones were all glowing.

"This isn't working?" Thanos said confused.

"You snapped your fingers in a metal gauntlet, of course, it won't work!" Marik said.

Thanos used the reality from the gauntlet to shut both Marik and Bakura up and used the power stone to blast both of them into the wall, knocking them out.

Thanos began to walk out of the diner until seeing a paper that had Serenity on it.

Thanos looked at it and noticed the orb in the middle of her chest.

"Of course. As long as she has the Cosmic Divine Crystalline, I can't achieve my destiny." Thanos said.

Thanos walked outside where one species was waiting for him.

"Have everyone go back to our universe. I will finish what I started here, alone." Thanos said.

The species bowed and walked away as Thanos walked another direction while reading the paper.

Thanos noticed on the paper it said that Serenity was to have a meeting on the planet of Naboo during the weekend.

"Then that is where I will go." Thanos said and folded the paper and throwing it into a recycling can.

Thanos walked toward a shuttle pad in the distance.

"Naboo." Thanos said to himself.

Meanwhile...

Nishio was finishing his schoolwork and rubbed his face looking at the time as it was late and doing his best to stay awake to finish.

"What's the subject?" Serenity asked while leaning on the doorway looking at him.

"Ancient history." Nishio said finishing up.

Serenity walked over looking at it.

"The first Emperor of the Sith. Over ten thousand years ago he ruled over the entire galaxy and suddenly vanished in a dark cloud and never returned. Spooky." Serenity said chuckling.

"Yeah, the only subject no one wanted and was put on me." Nishio said.

"He disappeared along with something, forgot what it said but it was something threatening to the galaxy- you know that whole thing." Serenity chuckled.

"Something to threaten the galaxy?" Nishio asked typing that down.

"I don't know what it was as the stories changed throughout time and people say things they want to say. One person said it was golden ore and someone else said it was some orb. Either way, it's long in the past." Serenity said.

"I'll type it in, just to give it that deep destructive vibe." Nishio said.

"Our family was once apart of the sith empire for a while until Cyclonis became the Empress of Cyclonia and abandoned the sith entirely to its ultimate doom, extinction." Serenity said.

"And the Jedi you told me about?" Nishio asked.

"Extinct too. Now those that have the force like you and your sister just train to use it for right other than for wrong." Serenity said to him.

Serenity's orb slightly glowed.

Nishio noticed it but paid it no mind and then finished up in just a few seconds.

"Done." Nishio said.

"Good." Serenity said and leaned against the doorway looking like she was going to fall asleep.

Nishio got up and gave her a hug.

Serenity patted his back.

"Where is Iris?" Nishio asked.

"She just got back home after spending time with her friends." Serenity said.

"Yeah, and all my friends are leaving planet." Nishio sighed.

Serenity looked at him and looked down then back up to him with a smile.

"You don't need to stay here. You are about to graduate, you are eighteen. You have a path that you must walk, I cannot stray you away." Serenity said.

"You think I'll make it okay if I go to Corellia?" Nishio said.

"Corellia!? Hell no! I was thinking you'd go to the university at Edan Prime!" Serenity shouted.

"Oh no come on not Edan Prime mom!" Nishio said.

Serenity was walking downstairs with a huff.

"Corellia, ugh no you are not going there." Serenity said.

"What about following my path?" Nishio asked.

Serenity glared at him and before she said anything the door knocked.

Serenity walked up looking at the terminal and then opened the door.

A Duros male was standing outside.

"Greetings your majesty, the shuttle is ready for you." The Duros male said.

"Thank you Cyclo, how is your father?" Serenity asked.

"He is well, the fleets have never been so organized before." The Duros said.

The Duros named Cyclo was the adopted son of Ringo.

"Tell your father I said thank you." Serenity said.

Serenity looked at the two guards outside.

"Help me with my bags please." Serenity asked them.

"Where are you going?" Nishio asked.

"Where are we going, I would like you and Iris to come with me this weekend. Your grandfather and grandmother are on Naboo and I have business to attend too while I'm there." Serenity said.

Iris walked passed him already packed.

"I packed your case for you Nishio! I placed your weapon on the side!" Iris shouted as she walked off to the shuttle that was hovering over the street going up the ramp.

The guards saluted Serenity.

"Hey!" Umbreon yelled running up to Serenity along with an older Umi-Taka.

Umi-Taka had both Zabuza's and Kisame's swords and kept them in her safe on the planet and took to training people with blades.

Both hugged Serenity.

"Stay safe okay?" Umi-Taka said.

"I will- do you know who will watch the palace?" Serenity asked.

"Noctis and Vulpix, you do know that their son is turning fifteen in about two weeks." Umbreon said.

"I know." Serenity replied.

"Are we ever going to talk about why Mangle and Prompto have eight kids? You know, five boys and three girls?" Umbreon asked.

"Let's try not to think about it..." Serenity huffed.

That's right, Mangle has eight kids.

"Try to make it back to the birthday party!" Umbreon waved as they were headed into the shuttle.

"I won't, I will be back!" Serenity yelled and waved from the shuttle as the doors shut.

The shuttle flew into the sky and off into space before entering hyperspeed.

While in hyperspeed, Nishio noticed Kylo and Zinnia.

"Hey, mom?" Nishio asked while looking at them.

"Oh, they wanted to come. They have never seen Naboo and they have Mismagius with their son so they could come." Serenity said.

"Anyone else coming?" Iris asked.

"Well, of course, James is, he's right there." Serenity said.

"Yeah." James said who walked up to them handing Iris some candy from a vendor nearby.

"And-" Serenity began to say.

Eight kids, ages eight to sixteen jumped onto Serenity hugging her.

"Aunt Serenity!" They all shouted.

"And Mangle..." James groaned.

"Sup son." Mangle said behind him scaring him.

"Hey, Mangle." James sighed.

Prompto held his camera up and took a picture of Serenity and his and Mangle's kids.

"So is mister D going to be at Naboo?" Prompto asked.

"Yes, he is." Serenity assured.

Mangle noticed Zinnia and Kylo nearby and waved at them.

Zinnia and Kylo waved back as they was getting food from the vendor.

"I sense she's losing health." Kylo said with a frown.

Zinnia looked back looking at Serenity with worry.

"I know she is retiring from leading the galactic federation so maybe it will come back." Zinnia said.

"I hope so, I hate to see her like that. I can sense her hiding it. It also feels like that orb is taking her aetherial aura other than the other aura." Kylo said pondering.

"Let's think about it after she retires okay?" Zinnia suggested.

"Right." Kylo nodded but kept his eyes on Serenity showing worry.

Both walked to them with food and handed it first to Mangle's kids that munched on it and finally shut up.

"So the doctor told us that our kids are autistic." Mangle said.

"And with ADHD." Prompto said.

Everyone already figured.

"Oh really?" Nishio said showing some sarcasm.

Iris slapped his back giving him a look.

"Ouch what!? I figured she had something wrong with her so-" Nishio said and his gaze looked back at Mangle.

Mangle glared at Nishio.

"Don't fall asleep." Mangle said to Nishio.

Nishio gulped.

"Don't fall asleep." Mangle repeated with a deep voice.

Suddenly Mangle looked at Nishio's bag.

"Got your homework in there bud? Hate to see you get an F." Mangle said.

"I'll give it to you when Monday comes." Nishio said glaring at her.

"Serenity you should have whipped him." Mangle said.

"Excuse me?" Serenity asked.

"Look at my kids, they are all proper." Mangle said.

"Two of your kids were under my bed for three hours to wait for me to wake up to scare me." Serenity said.

"Don't forget all of them went through the vents in the weapons department just to steal stuff and test them out on the wall surrounding the city." James said.

"Okay okay so maybe not as proper but still. They don't hurt me then they are safe." Mangle said.

"Yeah, it's everyone else that suffers." Zinnia said rolling her eyes.

"I'll take your husband's lightsaber and-" Mangle began to say.

Kylo gave a stare to Mangle which made her feel uneasy.

"I mean, I'm sorry." Mangle said.

Serenity was looking at something nearby with a tired expression and Iris noticed.

"Hey, mom, think grandpa needs any help around the yacht?" Iris asked.

"Of course, just ask him first. You know how your grandfather likes things to perfection." Serenity said with a weak smile.

Meanwhile...

On the planet, Naboo coming to port was Dray's yacht and docked at the city of Theed.

Dray walking out of the captain's room looking older with some crows feet on his eyes looked around and inhaled the fresh air.

C.C. who was older as well walked out with him leaning on him smiling.

"We should have come here on our honeymoon." She said.

"Next year, for now, we got more ocean to explore but we need to get some supplies here and Serenity is coming to visit. She has some business here." Dray said.

C.C. nodded but grabbed his arm before he walked off the ship to talk to the dockmaster.

"I'm worried about her." C.C. said.

Dray looked at her and gave her a tight hug rubbing her back.

"I worry about all of my kids every day." Dray said.

C.C. patted his chest walking down first.

"I'll speak to the dockmaster, you just get things prepared for when they come okay?" C.C. asked.

"Alright- tell him that I must supervise his men when they freshen up my ship!" Dray said.

"I'll just tell him you are symmetrical and need things stupidly perfect to where he and I will laugh like the other dockmasters we meet." C.C. said waving to him as she walked off.

Dray sighed with a shrug.

"She's right." He said to himself.

Dray began to prepare things but he stopped looking at himself in a reflection in the window.

"I need to shave a bit." Dray said to himself checking himself out and his faded growing beard forming.

In one of the Theed hangers, the shuttle that Serenity and the others were in just landed and people began to walk out.

As Serenity walked out of the shuttle she noticed a family in the hanger in worry over no food.

Serenity overheard and heard them speak of a galactic crisis with food stock.

Serenity looked at a boy nearby who was clutching his stomach.

"A shame." Nishio said hearing them as well.

Serenity walked over to the boy handing him a canister of soup and patted his head with a smile.

The boy smiled waving at her as the people waved to Serenity.

"Thank you." One man said with a bow.

"No need to bow, I'm not that type of leader." Serenity said to him with a smile.

Their royal escort came over but Serenity dismissed them.

"Carry on your business please, I am safe." Serenity said.

"But you are the leader of-" One guard began to say until James came toward him.

"Hey it's okay, she has me." James said patting his chest with a nod.

The guard nodded and gave a nod to Serenity.

"Forgive me, please have a nice day." The guard said walking off with the other guards.

"I guess being the leader of the galaxy has its perks." One of Mangle's children said jumping over one of his siblings.

"Just remember to not abuse the power you are given." Mangle told her son.

"Come on everyone, let's go see dad." Serenity said getting into a small shuttle that would take them to the docks.

Nearby in another hanger from another shuttle, Thanos walked out while looking at the poor salvagers around trying to make a profit for food.

"Soon your suffering will be over." Thanos said as he walked passed them leaving them confused on his words.

"What species is he?" One human asked the other.

"I have no idea, big guy though." The other said with a shrug.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Return To The Beginning

"Indeed." -Mordin

Dray and C.C. were sitting near the docks and talking until Serenity walked up with the others.

"Sweetheart!" Dray said hugging her along with C.C. hugging her next.

"Hey, sweety, and hello Iris and Nishio." C.C. said going up hugging both of them.

"Grandma!" Iris said happily while hugging her back.

"Hey, Grandma." Nishio said patting her back.

As everyone was chatting with C.C., Dray looked at Serenity who was nearby watching everyone.

Dray looked at Serenity and placed his hand on her shoulder guiding her around the corner with a serious look on his face.

"Tell me the truth, what is wrong with you." Dray demanded to know.

Dray knew something was wrong with her before seeing her.

Serenity looked to the floor and then up to him with tears.

"I have a terminal illness." She softly said.

Dray looked at her and nearly fell but Serenity caught him and hugged him and both hugged tightly.

"Who knows." Dray said.

"The doctors but I told them to keep it quiet. They said that I'm getting more tired with the line of work I have done and I am suffering from something unknown." Serenity said.

Dray looked at her placing his forehead on hers.

"Why doesn't the orb help you?" Dray asked.

"If I make one more wish, then it's over for me anyways." Serenity said.

"I'll find a way to save you." Dray said.

"I love you dad." Serenity said.

As both embraced, the orb sticking out of her chest kept glowing of power and slowly began to get brighter.

"Come on let's head back to the others and head to the yacht, I want to take us out somewhere away from Theed." Dray said to her.

"Right." Serenity said as the two of them walked to the group and had a short conversation with each other.

After a while, they all walked toward the pier to the yacht.

As Serenity walked with the group she noticed a man who also had green hair and round glasses just sitting and fishing while singing to himself softly.

Serenity tilted her head looking at him and felt the need to say hello as if something urged her too.

"Hi, there sir." Serenity said.

The man looked back at her and smiled.

"Your journey will soon end." The man said.

Serenity was about to question his words until she heard her father calling out to her to catch up.

Serenity looked back and then back to the man but he was gone.

"Weird..." Serenity said rubbing her head.

"I must be seeing things now." Serenity said to herself and walked quickly to catch up walking beside Dray.

"So C.C., you like helping Dray clean the yacht?" James asked grinning.

"Don't ask that she-" Kylo began to say to him.

"Want to shut your mouth and be our slave to help clean it?" C.C. asked smirking.

"I won't ask again." James said.

"Thank you!" C.C. laughed and leaned on Dray as they walked and both hugged while walking.

As Serenity was walking she took a moment and Zinnia noticed.

"Serenity." Zinnia said.

"Sorry just forgot something is all." Serenity lied wand walked around Zinnia to walk with the others.

Prompto looked to Zinnia and both looked worried.

"Mangle a week ago told me somethings up with Serenity." Prompto said.

"I told Kylo a month ago something was wrong." Zinnia said to him.

"Whatever is going on we can talk to her about it after this trip okay?" Kylo told them both.

Both nodded to him and followed ahead.

"Alright everyone ready to leave port." Dray said operating the yacht.

The yacht moved away from the dock and ventured toward the open river toward the sea.

"So what is it like living on the sea?" James asked them.

"At first I thought it was ridiculous but we both enjoy it. We go to different planets to their oceans to sightsee and even study the oceanic wildlife and organisms with our scanners and such." C.C. said.

"Ever see a shark?" One of Mangle's son's asked.

"Duh, there are sharks everywhere!" One of Mangle's daughters replied sticking her tongue out.

"I bet they are huge!" Prompto said.

"We seen a few shark species, one was about as big as this yacht. Dray kept the defense weapons online when that happened, just in case it thought to attack us." C.C. said.

"You leave them alone, they leave you alone." Dray said while steering.

"This sure is a big yacht." James said.

"And thus does it require a lot of up-keep. Yet this is our retirement even though I haven't ever done anything for the Alliance." C.C. said.

C.C. stood up to grab a glass of water before kissing Dray on the cheek.

"But I won't complain because I am with Dray forever on our little adventures." C.C. said with a smile.

Dray smiled as well.

"That's right." Dray said looking back to her.

"So I heard you are retiring?" C.C. asked looking to Serenity while drinking some water.

"Yes, I am. I am looking for a replacement however and that will take time for me to decide who is right for the job." Serenity said.

"I'm hearing resources are getting scarce nowadays." C.C. said.

"They are, after the war, we lost many resources and now people across the galaxy are beginning to starve." Zinnia said.

"Even after twenty years, it's still getting worse." Dray said.

"Hey, we are nearing the sea!" Mangle said to her children as they ran up around Dray looking out the front window.

"Strange, I thought it would take another hour or so for us to reach it." Dray said confused.

Everyone started to frown as they were all confused.

Suddenly in an instant the reality they were looking at dissolved and showed the river bank and grass pasture.

"Hang on!" Dray yelled as the yacht flew out of the water and onto the ground.

Dray quickly shut off its engines and everyone held on as the yacht tipped to the side spilling some things around.

"Everyone okay?" Prompto asked.

C.C. sent out force healing to everyone just in case they were hurt.

"What the heck happened?" James asked helping Mangle's kids up.

Then the yacht's hull was blasted open with purple energy of power and it kept ripping open with this power.

"My ship!" Dray yelled.

"Out the top quickly!" C.C. yelled.

Dray kept looking at the hull with his fingers clutched to his face.

"My baby! My baby!" He was shouting about his yacht.

C.C. rolled her eyes and grabbed him yanking him up and everyone got out of the yacht before it exploded.

"What just happened?" Serenity asked looking around until her eyes fixed on a figure approaching.

Thanos was a few yards away walking toward the group.

"Who's that?" James asked.

Prompto and James kept in front of Mangle's kids as Iris and Nishio stood beside Serenity.

Dray and C.C. stayed between everyone and Zinnia and Kylo kept in front of Mangle who then popped under them to stand in front of them to feel important.

"Serenity Gorgon. You have something I need destroyed." Thanos said.

"Stay behind me." Kylo said walking around Serenity.

Thanos lifted the gauntlet to his chest and showed the glowing stones.

"Say... aren't those stones the ones that our family and Karura and the Boshoku clan tried to use to make a mess in the galaxy?" Mangle asked.

"I forgot all about them." Serenity said.

"That glowing red one, that one was used by Medusa a very long time ago." James said.

"We don't got our weapons." Dray said.

Serenity suddenly coughed a few times and pounded her chest.

Dray looked at her worried and then walked toward Thanos alone.

"Listen, we don't want no conflict okay?" Dray asked.

Thanos activated one of the stones, the mind stone and it effected all of their minds to make them fall to their knees, except for Serenity who was countering it with her Sharingan ability.

"D-damn it." Nishio said trying to move.

"Nishio." Iris said scared.

"It will be okay." Nishio told her.

Serenity walked slowly toward Thanos and once they both reached one another they stopped walking.

"You have that orb, and I must have it destroyed so that I can complete my campaign to save this galaxy and beyond." Thanos said to her.

"By attacking us?" Serenity said.

"Not attacking, persuading. I know all about you and how powerful you and your family and friends are. I am not here to play games." Thanos said.

"What do you plan to achieve exactly with saving us?" Serenity asked confused.

Thanos activated the reality stone and the time stone together to show them glimpses of the possible future.

The future had pestilence everywhere on each planet and as many species in the entire universe as there was, the more resource would dissolve away.

"I am the last of my race from another universe. I have come a long way to get here to retrieve the ancient stones. These stones you and your family have come across yet knew nothing of their true nature. They are what also can control what happens in this universe, in all life to whoever wields them. The thing is someone, must be strong enough to hold their power." Thanos said looking back to the future reality then back to Serenity.

"The Cosmic Divine Crystalline stands in my way." Thanos said pointing to her orb in the middle of her chest seeing it glow through her clothing.

"I'm not giving you this orb." Serenity said.

"I do not want it, I want it destroyed. Once it is destroyed I will wipe out half the population of the universe and that way there can be resources re-flourish once more and plants to grow without being taken away too quickly as they are grown." Thanos said.

"Wipeout half the universe? Are you mad!" Serenity shouted.

"I'm known as the mad titan, but I have seen my race fade away before my very eyes. I am giving you all mercy to not starve to death." Thanos said to her.

"I won't let you destroy this orb." Serenity said coughing again.

Thanos looked at her frowning.

"Even now I can see you are sick." Thanos said.

The reality disappeared and he knelt down to get to her eye level.

"I have a terminal illness." Serenity said in front of everyone listening.

Thanos looked at her for a moment before nodding slowly standing back up.

"I am giving you mercy then." Thanos said holding the gauntlet toward her and all stones glowed.

"There are other ways." Serenity said to him.

Thanos started to walk toward her again but before he did he noticed a crop growing next to his foot and knelt down putting more soil around it.

Serenity noticed this confused.

"Farming is a hobby of mine." Thanos said to her before re-approaching her again.

Serenity held her right hand out creating a psychic sphere around herself.

The purple power stone glowed and Thanos sent a beam of purple energy that shattered her psychic shield and blasted her far off and into the river and skidded across the water before landing in the dirt on the other side.

"Mom!" Nishio shouted trying to move.

"You bastard!" Dray yelled.

Thanos walked passed them ignoring them and used the space stone to teleport him to the other side of the river.

One he came out of the portal to where Serenity was, she wasn't there.

"Hm?" Thanos thought.

A powerful blast hit Thanos knocking him into two trees but not truly harming him.

"I see you have your strength after all." Thanos said grinning at Serenity who was already powered up.

"I haven't used my powers in years." Serenity told him preparing herself.

"I must give you credit, for your illness to take your life you just keep fighting it. You fight death and sooner or later she will grow tired of the game and take your life forcefully." Thanos said to her.

"Me and the reaper don't see eye to eye." Serenity said with a grin.

Serenity sent a fireball jutsu attack at him but then she had it disappear and in its place summoned multiple fireballs that flew right at him.

Thanos held the gauntlet up using its reality stone to bring in the flame and then both the power stone and reality stone glowed and he shot the flames right back at her.

Serenity quickly evaded to the right and kept running backward from the flames until she was in a safe distance.

"I must achieve my destiny." Thanos told her and used the space stone again to teleport and this time right behind her.

Serenity was caught in his large arms and she used another jutsu to spring ice sickles from her own body out and pierce him.

"Mng!" Thanos groaned staggering back with some pierced wounds through his tough skin.

"You are the only one to make me sweat blood. You truly are a worthy opponent." Thanos said grinning at her.

"But I am tired of these games." Thanos said holding his hand out.

Thanos used the space stone and along with the reality stone he summoned his own personal sword, a single handheld double-bladed sword with a powerful metal that could counter a lightsaber blade.

Serenity unhooked her lightsaber activating it, showing the silver blade once more and its power surging from it.

"You are a very respectful man to call me worthy." Serenity remarked getting into a defensive stance.

Thanos aimed one of the sides of his sword at her.

"I hold no hate toward you or no one. You do not see things as I do. You stick to what you believe in and to protect your own life. You are a mother of two, you are the leader of the galaxy. You are tired. I can see it in your eyes and yet you keep going. You are to be respected." Thanos told her.

Both stood there ready to fight once more.

"We both have our own beliefs on what right and wrong is, but I assure you, killing half the population of the universe isn't right." Serenity said.

"With the snap of my fingers, I can do whatever I want with the power of the stones once the Cosmic Divine Crystalline is either destroyed or under my possession. I call it mercy so that others may thrive. It will be at random to who dies and who's alive." Thanos said.

Serenity focused on his words for a moment before rushing toward him.

Both of their blades collided at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Infinite Battle

"Commander- I mean, Serenity." -James

Serenity clapped her hands together creating a stream of water appearing from her palms and with a charge of lightning spiraling with it and sent the power right toward Thanos.

The reality stone glowed and altered Serenity's attack into meer drops of regular water and with the space stone, he warped it before using the reality stone together with the space stone to teleport the water and changing it into a cluster of rocks right behind Serenity into her back.

Serenity knocked forward and as she did she rolled on the ground purposely and sent out rapid blasts of black flamed chakra at Thanos from the palms of her hands while her lightsaber in mid-air spun in her control of the force and headed toward him.

Thanos clashed his large blade against her's and tried to shove it away only to see that she was controlling her lightsaber psychically and he hand to do battle with that while avoiding Serenity's black flames and knew if one touched him it wouldn't leave his body until that spot was burned to a crisp.

Thanos quickly sent purple energy of power from the power stone right at Serenity to which she had to backflip and land on her feet while bringing her lightsaber to her hand and quickly blocked an incoming attack from Thanos' blade.

Serenity knew his strength was too much for her as she was bending backward from the weight of his weapon and his strength pushing it toward her while her lightsaber was blocking it.

Serenity quickly force dashed to the side and sent a swipe toward his arm where he had control of the gauntlet but it only scratched his arm noticing how thick his skin was.

Thanos turned around sending another energy of power at Serenity to which she used her psychic shield to absorb much of the attack and with her psychic power she combusted the energy he was bringing and absorbed it to fuel her power.

Thanos stopped knowing it was fueling her psychic power and suddenly he was hit in the back by a charge of lightning.

Thanos noticed it was Serenity behind him and he looked back to see the Serenity he was looking at was just a mirage that disappeared.

Serenity spun her lightsaber at him while using her psychic power and all of her kekkai genkai combined to fight him and against his powers and strength.

Right as Serenity was about to use a certain Byakugan ability to stab her fingers at his shoulder, he quickly smacked her hand away and she was shocked.

She noticed the mind stone glowing and her eyes back to him while blocking each incoming swipe from his blade.

"You aren't the only one to determine one's attack!" Thanos shouted.

Serenity quickly summoned her Bikaku tail and smashed it right into Thanos' face.

"Seen that?" Serenity smirked.

Thanos suddenly showed a secret to his blade and it instantly became a helicopter blade as it spun rapidly and cut her Bikaku tail in half making her have to de-summon it.

"Agh!" Serenity screeched while backflipping away.

Thanos held his hand up toward the sky and the power stone glowed bright and the space stone along with it.

"Ah!" Thanos yelled bringing his hand down and asteroids from space launched down and rained around Serenity and himself.

Serenity quickly created a Rinnegan shield around herself until Thanos' power stone destroyed it with its beam and her and him having to fight while asteroids came down around them.

The asteroids, however, were small and not planetary destructive yet could pack a punch to anyone that was in their path of forcefully falling into the ground.

Serenity again blocked many more sword attacks from Thanos until she used the force to blast a boulder right into his body knocking him far away.

Thanos toughed it out easily and used the time stone to fully repair the boulder before sending it right back at Serenity.

Serenity sprang up into the air quickly to evade it and once she was in the air she was blasted by the energy of the power stone making her fly off a few more distance away and crash into a few trees and on the ground.

Serenity found herself in the forest and stood up quickly using the nature around her to replenish any energy and chakra that she may have lost.

"He thinks what he's doing is right..." Serenity said to herself.

"Everyone I have faced besides Echidna have somewhat of a reason to do what they do... it doesn't make them evil, it makes them... human." Serenity sighed thinking of those she faced in the past and their reasons for all turning evil.

"All was redeemable, and I know he is too." Serenity said.

Thanos entered the forest looking around for her.

Serenity quickly used her ground element power to surface roots from the ground to grab onto his legs.

Thanos using the reality stone made all of the roots turn into bubbles and he kept walking toward her.

"I tire of these games little one." Thanos told Serenity.

Serenity and Thanos clashed their blades yet again but Thanos was overpowering her with his strength.

"There has to be another way!" Serenity shouted at him.

"It's the only way, and I am the only one who is strong enough to do it and to carry the burden of that many lives lost!" Thanos yelled pushing his blade further against her blade.

Serenity quickly rose her hand up and sent a powerful force push combined with shinra tensei right into Thanos and causing him to fly in mid-air back almost a mile away.

Serenity then with her quick speed ran in a force dash toward him.

Thanos used the reality stone and the power stone combined to make the tree roots from under the ground raise and to head toward Serenity to try to impale her.

Serenity dashed left to right evading them easily and once she got close to Thanos she struck his blade with her own and tried to push it away but to no avail.

Thanos' strength was no match for Serenity and he began to push his sword down and easily making her knee's wobble and having to get onto one knee.

Serenity growled knowing she couldn't beat him in close combat.

Serenity rolled to the side and went to aim for his legs until her chest was kicked by his leg at that moment and knocked her back.

Serenity rolled backward getting to her feet and quickly ran back to evade his incoming swipes from his single-handed double-bladed sword.

Serenity's eyes suddenly shifted to his gauntlet noticing it glow and this time with the space stone.

Thanos teleported right behind Serenity and with Serenity's byakugan senses she quickly spun and blocked his sword but the impact made her blast back in mid-air and easily landing on her feet but nearly stumbled making a few coughs.

Thanos then threw his sword which spun like a helicopter right at her.

Serenity ducked low as it missed and returned to Thanos who was running toward her.

Serenity noticed the power stone activate and braced for the attack holding her lightsaber up in a defensive stance.

The beam hit against her lightsaber and her weapon tried to absorb much of the beam.

Suddenly Thanos' sword spun and sliced Serenity's lightsaber into pieces.

Serenity's eyes widened and quickly used her own type of teleport power but only a few yards away.

Serenity got onto her hands and knee's opening her mouth and firing a fireball jutsu toward him along with static electricity inside of the ball of fire with spinning wind currents sharp enough to slice trees in half, headed right at him.

Thanos used the reality stone and warped all of that and then together launched it back at her in a straight line.

Serenity held both of her hands out creating a psychic barrier to take the damage for her.

"Cheater." Serenity huffed and coughed.

Thanos walked toward her but stopped once he noticed Serenity having a coughing fit.

Thanos waited for her.

Serenity noticed him waiting and once her throat cleared she looked at him confused.

"I don't attack someone who isn't ready. Now that you are, however." Thanos said.

Thanos began to rise his gauntlet up and right as he did, Serenity sent a full psychic attack on his sword and sent currents of her energy right into the blade.

Thanos had to let go of his sword right before it cracked into pieces.

"Incredible." Thanos remarked and nodded to Serenity.

Serenity noticed the time stone glow and began to reconstruct his sword.

Serenity's eyes widened seeing this and quickly send a psychic power right between the connection to sever it.

Thanos was shocked seeing how her psychic power was blocking the time stone's capability.

"You are using a lot of your chakra for this." Thanos remarked.

Thanos smirked at her and stopped using the time stone on the sword and sent energy from the power stone right at her and knocking her off into a tree.

"I won't need it against you." Thanos said.

Thanos used the mind stone to control Serenity's body yet she was fighting against it with her rinnegan activating.

However, it was too late. Thanos grabbed Serenity and using the mind stone he made her stop using that power and then with the space stone teleported both of them somewhere near the river and away from the forest.

Right as they teleported, Serenity sent a force blast between herself and Thanos to get away from him.

Serenity suddenly activated all of her kekkai genkai's together creating the ultimate eyes.

"So you resort to-" Thanos began to say until noticing what Serenity was doing.

Serenity's right hand was up pointed at the sky and in the sky appeared millions of fireballs with blue and black flames.

Serenity launched her hand down and all of them flew down from the sky at random times and random spots around Thanos.

Thanos created a shield-like power from the gauntlet but one fireball that came in direct contact made him fly in mid-air back into the ground.

Thanos quickly got up and used the space stone to hold all of them and then launched them toward Serenity.

Serenity waved her hand blowing her own power away before it came at her and then held her left hand out firing a bolt of white-colored lightning right at the gauntlet toward the stones along with a psychic like aura onto them as well.

Thanos activated the power stone and launched a devastating blast right into Serenity's face knocking her back and skidding on the ground on both of her feet.

Her face was again regenerating from the orb's power.

Thanos ran toward her with his sword out and right before it came into contact with her head she caught it in an instant with her palm and looked at him with a determined expression as if it was nothing.

"You truly are the legend." Thanos said trying to push it into her skin but it wasn't going in.

Serenity created a point-blank range nuclear-like blast from her palm right into the sword and everything was covered in fire and smoke.

Thanos got up slowly patting his body off from the burning embers and Serenity did the same and both stood in a scorching land of flames.

Thanos' sword was gone and he was starting to get tired and feeling the pain she was giving him.

That's when he noticed Serenity's eyes.

Blood was streaming down Serenity's face from her eyelids and her eyes had red veins slowly taking over the pattern of her kekkai genkai that showed through her eyes.

All of that power together was now starting to do damage to her and she knew it.

"You are starting to kill yourself. This fight as gone long enough." Thanos said.

Serenity walked toward him and right as she reached him both of them swung their fists at one another and made a powerful impact.

Serenity's fist kept pushing against Thanos' and he grunted trying to push her's away.

Serenity suddenly spun to his left side and right as she went near his gauntlet he grabbed her and sent another full powered beam from all stones right into her stomach but this time he kept it going through her body making her scream in pain.

Suddenly another psychic power hit Thanos' mind from nearby.

Right behind him was Nishio.

"Son!" Serenity yelled.

Nishio leaped up and got his arms around Thanos' neck.

Thanos was struggling to get him off and Nishio noticed something and instead he let himself get caught and instantly throw right onto the ground.

"You are a nuisance boy." Thanos said.

Thanos put his foot on Nishio's chest keeping him down.

"Serenity, give me the orb. It is my destiny to save this galaxy. I do not wish to bargain for your son's life." Thanos said looking down at Nishio as he spoke to Serenity.

"I am invincible!" Thanos yelled and looked up to Serenity.

Right as Thanos looked up to Serenity his eyes widened in shock. She had the stones psychically clung to her.

Serenity used her psychic power link at that moment to warp the stones to her knuckles and the back of her hand. Nishio gave her the only opportunity of distraction.

The power from the stones was starting to kill Serenity who wielded them using her psychic power to hold them in place on her hand and she was screaming painfully with the orb in her chest glowing brighter and brighter.

Thanos got off of Nishio as Nishio quickly got to his feet and both were shocked looking at Serenity.

"I am Serenity." Serenity said as her eyelids bled and her body began to fry from the power she was wielding and then... she snapped her fingers.

Everything went white.

Thanos opened his eyes to being in some strange orange clouded realm and standing on water.

Across from him was Serenity as a child.

Thanos slowly approached her.

"What did you do?" Thanos asked.

"You are inside of the soul stone. What I did were two things. One that I used the stones to destroy the stones, and second I made my last wish using the Cosmic Divine Crystalline. I wished for the entire universe to replenish in all sorts of resources." Serenity told him.

"Why are you a child to me?" Thanos asked.

"Because it's the only way to talk to you here using what little strength I have. I want you to know you are not dead. I wanted a private audience with you and only for this short time." Serenity said to him.

"I didn't think of..." Thanos said looking down.

"We all make mistakes. It is what makes us human. I would go mad if I saw my entire race starve to death." Serenity said walking up to him and hugging his leg.

Thanos wiped a tear from his eye patting her head.

"I'm sorry." Thanos said.

"I'm not. I would have died anyway. At least you gave me a challenge before I die." Serenity said with a sweet smile.

Thanos smiled back at her standing up.

"What happens now?" Thanos asked.

"I hold no illness toward you. I pardon you of what you did, and you never killed anyone. What I do ask is a favor. I saw you with that little plant and I think I know what job might suit you to help a planet out with its resource growth." Serenity told him.

After a short moment, the two were talking and then Thanos knelt down hugging her until he was teleported out of the realm.

Back at reality, it was just zero seconds to what just happened and Nishio opened his eyes seeing Thanos gone and Serenity on her back looking at the sky.

Serenity's eyes were a shade of grey and was losing her sight. The orb that was in her chest now gone and replaced with a black plague that was growing around her chest.

"No... no..." Nishio said running up to her and holding her in his arms while he sat on the ground.

"Son." Serenity breathed.

"I'm here, mom." Nishio said tearing up.

"Tell everyone to forgive that man named Thanos. I teleported him to Cerinia. Please, he isn't bad son... please." Serenity softly said.

"Okay, mom of course." Nishio said rubbing her head getting the dirt off of it.

Dray and the others ran up and Kylo quickly saw what was going on and turned around.

"Prompto... the kids." Kylo said.

Prompto put his hand over his mouth and quickly looked to his and Mangle's children.

"Kid's go get help, there is a small town just over there through that forest, hurry!" Prompto yelled throwing one of them a map device and all of them ran following the trail on the map device.

"Nishio, stand with your sister." Dray said as Nishio got up letting Dray take his place.

Iris cried on Nishio's chest and he kept patting her back in tears himself.

C.C. got onto her knee's patting Serenity's head and cried loudly along with Dray holding Serenity's head in his arms.

"The final wish, it is now taken her life." C.C. said.

James turned his head trying to hide he was crying but he burst out crying falling to his knees and couldn't hide his emotions any longer.

Zinnia held Kylo as he rubbed her back and Mangle did the same with Prompto.

"Dad." Serenity softly said.

"I'm right here hunny, we all are." Dray said combing her hair.

Dray stroked her hair rubbing his fingers along her scalp softly.

"I love every single one of you and those that aren't present. Nishio, Iris... please follow your dreams to whatever they may be." Serenity said.

"Yes, mom we will." Nishio said as Iris tried to speak but only in jumbling cries.

"James, watch my kids for me if it's not too much trouble." Serenity asked.

"I will Serenity. I will a hundred million times." James said giving her a salute.

"I-" Serenity began to say but coughed up blood.

"It's okay... it's okay." Dray said kissing her forehead.

Mangle fell to her knee's crying with Prompto falling to his and kept her face buried in his chest.

"You died fighting, just how you would have wanted it." C.C. said trying to chuckle tearfully.

Serenity just grinned.

"Hell yeah." Serenity softly said.

There was a pause for a moment and then Serenity weakly put her hands up to her father's cheeks.

"I love you, dad." Serenity said to him.

Dray held her tightly in his arms slightly rocking her.

"I love you beyond infinity times." Dray said kissing her forehead.

"Dad... I see them." Serenity said and she began to smile, she was referring to people in the afterlife.

Then... Serenity's hands slowly slid off Dray's cheeks and her grey eyes dilated.

Serenity passed away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ending The Awakening

"I am Serenity." -Serenity

A day later, in the city of Theed, there was a quiet ceremony for Serenity's funeral.

The ceremony was a Naboo tradition of those very important to undergo a public ceremonial funeral to which the body would be taken across the city to a cremation gazebo that was on the edge of a long drop waterfall overlooking the far distance of nature in the distance.

Serenity's body would lay in a bed of flowers on a hovering coffin while Dray and C.C. on one side were walking beside it and Nishio and Iris were on the other side.

The rest of their family was following behind and their friends were following behind them.

There were millions of people in theed from other planets all gathered around holding candles and their heads bowed in prayer.

Right as they made it to the cremation gazebo, Dray took her body and he placed it onto the fire while C.C. used a shield-like power around his arms so he didn't get burned.

Dray gave her forehead one last kiss.

"I'll see you soon." Dray said to her and walked back to stand with C.C. and the others in a huge circle to watch Serenity's corpse burn to ashes.

Nishio hugged Iris tightly.

"She truly was, a treasure." Garrus said.

"She was a normal girl, turned hero." Umbreon said.

"She was more than a sister, she was a mentor." Mismagius said.

Froslass was hugging Zarbon in tears as he was patting her back.

Mangle sniffed a few times nodding.

"Thank you for putting up with me." Mangle cried out speaking in her normal voice to which she would remain to speak in her normal voice forever after this.

"Thank you mom." Nishio said and he looked out to the starry sky above with a smile on his face.

"I shall follow in your footsteps." He softly said to himself hoping she heard him to which he saw a shooting star pass by and knew, she did.

In the distance, a tall man with white-silver hair and a white robe was watching what was going on with a grin on his face and his eyes shut tight.

He was standing on the edge of a roof of one of the buildings looking down to the short distance at the cremation.

Walking out of the shadows alongside him was the being that was once in the Cosmic Divine Crystalline named Aizen.

"Gin." Aizen said nodding to the silver-haired man.

"It's heart sinking to see her funeral." Gin said as his expression didn't change and his lips moved slightly as he spoke.

"Yet it had to happen. We will hopefully never experience death until the day comes." Aizen said.

"How long do we have?" Gin asked.

Aizen kept looking at what was going on far below them and watched as Serenity's body was all but ashes now.

"A long time." Aizen said.

"What happened to the orb?" Gin asked.

"It is off to gain a new host and then another, and then another. Yet where it is now I do not know. What I do know is the future is coming and soon it shall return. I will prepare in the meantime." Aizen said.

"You will prepare? What about us since we can't age." Gin asked.

"That's the thing." Aizen said.

Suddenly Aizen having had a sword pierced through Gin's chest out of his back and held him into a hug.

Gin coughed up blood and gripped Aizen's shoulder.

"I want you to rest until the time comes. I will take the burden and wait this out in secret." Aizen said and pulled the blade out.

Gin staggered and before he fell off the roof he was grabbed by Aizen who put him off to the side.

"I will wait till they gather Serenity's ashes and then I shall take your body to cremate you and leave." Aizen said to Gin's body.

Aizen wiped his eyes as if wanting to cry and turned around to look at Serenity's body turn all but to ashes and seeing how her family and friends were either crying or holding one another, and some having to walk away and cry privately.

"Rest Serenity. You and Gin rest. It will be a long time until... the arrival." Aizen said to himself and then looked to the moon in the sky with a determined look on his face.

Two Years Later...

Life would go on after Serenity's death and her family and friends as well would carry on their lives.

The planet Cerinia would later be nicknamed Second Earth and the city would never cross the boundary and to leave the native beasts to rule the planet and along with the Krazoa ruins to be left undisturbed. The red moon would be called Solar while the blue would be named Lunar by the Sun's name from their former galaxy of humanity and the Moon that orbited Earth.

On the barren side of the city of Espe, Thanos took the offer that Serenity gave him and became the first farmer on the planet and later recruited helpers. His first helpers would be Mangle's children and through the months came others and within a year they had crops and resources to supply the city. Thanos would pass away in bed two hundred years later.

Marik and Bakura after meeting Thanos would live a strange yet cheerful remainder of their lives and in the end, Marik would finally become the ruler, except ruler of a moon that he and Bakura would be left on with a small colony of people that had no mayor to start their colony. Both of them would later meet some of the Starwalker family on and off as they found out the moon they were on was rich in minerals and the Federation made business with both of them. Bakura would die at the age of eighty-five and Marik to di at the age of ninety-three.

Ryu and Kiyoko being the last of the Boshoku clan and surviving the Soul War would live on Telos helping citadel security and repaying their debts. During this time the two of them fell in love and Ryu asked her to be his wife. They lived on Telos their entire lives and had three children. Ryu would become the next security chief of the entire station in his forties while Kiyoko taught those with jutsu abilities in a training center within the city. Kiyoko died at the age of eighty-eight and Ryu died two months later.

Ryuken would still work as Chief Medical Director on the planet Cerinia which there was only one hospital which was one of the large towers. He would later marry but have no children. He made six books on the practices of medicine and said in his books if it wasn't for the friends he made along the way he would never be where he was today. He died in his sleep at the age of ninety.

Lamar would have no children. He worked alongside Mangle at the high school until the age of forty-eight and left the planet to the planet Zorya where he got mixed into gang life. He later realized he was choosing the wrong life after two murders happened that he could of prevented. He murdered trying to save two children from gang attacks at one of the provinces. He and the children died but he died not regretting trying to save them and thanked Mangle and her family in his mind before passing away. The gang that killed him and the children were later killed by Mangle and Zarbon. He died at the age of fifty-one.

Luki would rule the Crimson Kingdom until he became eighty years old and let his oldest son rule in his place. Luki would find a new goal in life during his fifties which wasn't to conquer his sector of the galaxy but instead to protect it and helped create the Crimson Shipyards over two desolate planets to keep the planets of life to not contain any toxins from the factories. He would always be rivals to McGregar in a friendly way and both regularly talked almost every day through the holo. Luki would die alongside his wife at the age of one hundred and six years old.

McGregar would rule his kingdom, the Azure Kingdom until he fell ten floors down from a roof after an accidental spar with Luki. He would let his twin daughters take his mantle of the throne but to his surprise, they ended the Kingdom and wanted their people to branch to other worlds to thrive. McGregor didn't like the idea at first but agreed it was time they changed their culture. His twin daughters also had five different training centers to teach off-worlders on how to wield their type of jutsu to share the knowledge with everyone. He would pass away at the age of one hundred and three, his wife would die a year later.

Sazuki retired from the Momochi clan at the age of fifty, the age where their leaders felt they were too old to lead and let the strongest youngest of the Momochi to take leadership. Sazuki visited the Starwalker family from time to time and taught Nishio how to summon his own wolf partner. He would be her last student and left to the planet Kashyyyk to live the rest of her life. Sazuki would live till the age of eight two, dying beside her wolf taking a slow hike up the Elder Tree and stopped to relax only to pass away together.

Caesar Clown and Colress created the first research facility in Espe which conducted numerous types of scientific breakthroughs and they gained a staff total of one hundred in max capacity to find many cures for medicine and research to change embryos. After Serenity died is when their first goal was to find a cure for any cancer types and through the next two years they found a cure for the type of cancer she had and had one of the divisions research more cures for cancer to which they found over one thousand cures for many different cancers including some poisons that they'd make safe when consumed that could counter these cancer spots and destroy them for good. Colress would pass away at the age of eighty-eight and Caesar passed away at the age of one hundred and one.

Ken'Shiro went back to his homeworld and signed up to becoming an assassin to dispatch any enemy that could do harm to the Federation. He took on high valued targets and even fought in a small war all by himself against an army of two hundred. At the age of sixty-two, he retired and moved to one of the beaches on the planet to live the rest of his days watching the ocean from his patio. One day he learned of a dangerous criminal on his planet and was about to set off a deadly toxin that would kill everything on the planet. Ken'Shiro killed the target but sealed himself inside the toxic room to not let any of it escape. He died at the age of seventy-five and saved many lives that day.

Milque would serve the Federation with James for many years and would keep tabs on the Starwalker family when they left Cerinia to other planets. One day he learned Vulpix was in trouble and was able to track her down and save her from her captors. He would retire at the age of fifty-three after his kidneys collapsed and had to have implants. He would make a relaxing life for himself and would keep helping out the family and his friends regardless. He stayed friends with James all of his life and was glad he went with him to Dromund Kaas or he would never have met the people he known to love. He passed away at the age of ninety.

Garrus would remain in the military until transferring to spec ops to take down enemy factions that wished to do harm to the Federation. He was considered the best sniper in the military and was awarded many medals for his service. One medal, in particular, would be given to him from a female Turian who would ask to have a drink with him to ask him more questions. The two spoke and later would become a couple until marrying. They would have one son and one daughter. Garrus was killed in service at the age of sixty-nine to an elite sniper. He would be avenged by Mawile who found that elite sniper and killed him.

Ringo would retire from his position at the age of eighty and spend what little time he had with his great-grandchildren. During his time in service, his adopted son would follow in his footsteps to lead a fleet of his own. Ringo every night did think of Cyclonis and knew she was watching over him and his son. He moved back to Cyclonia during his retirement and contributed to help the poor and with all of his wealth he bought everyone who had no home, a home and their payments all paid off. He died at the age of ninety. He was buried beside Cyclonis at the monumental grave in the capital of Cyclonia.

Zarbon would have no kids and would continue to be a coach at the high school until the age of sixty and left back to his homeworld to live the rest of his life while visiting Mangle often as well as the rest of her family. He would always help out when needed and never regretted becoming Mangle's henchman. He would continue being as gay as he could be and try to seek love but never found it but never got upset about it and kept searching regardless. He passed away at the age of eight-one after twerking too hard. He was considered the gayest man in the galaxy.

NahNahNah dated a few men in her life until one day hitting someone with her hovercar and making sure he was okay. They both went to the hospital and while his leg was getting wrapped up the two of them talked and the next day she treated him to coffee and a year later they married but never had kids. She worked as an engineer for starships for about twenty-five years until retiring and living on liveable ships with her husband until he passed away at the age of seventy to an unknown illness. After that, she moved back to Cerinia. She passed away at the age of ninety-two.

Weavile would have a son by a one night stand with a man and she and her son would be thieves for good rather than steal for bad. Weavile was asked to make a big score at the planet Bekenstein where she and her son disguised themselves and successfully after three hours of fitting in would get into the vault and retrieve the riches that was worth over trillions of credits. They was also able to dispatch and kill the evil crime lord who owned the wealth and end his tyranny. Weavile and her son would be considered the galaxies best thieves. She would pass away at the age of eighty-eight.

Tsubaki would become the Hutetsuu clan leader after her mother retired. Tsubaki helped their clan grow and the tribe remained in the lower ice cap of the planet Cerinia and hunted the large furry beasts that lived in the cold tundra, their favorite to hunt was the wooly mammoths. She married one of the clan members and she and him had a son who would eventually take her place. Tsubaki in her older life would change the culture rules and allow members of the clan to marry those that weren't in the clan to help their clan and culture grow. She would pass away at the age of ninety-two.

Emilou and her boyfriend would have two sons together and during two years together they broke up and he disappeared. She raised her two sons alone until meeting another man who she would date for a year and then would marry him after she beat him up wanting him to ask her to marry her. She would teach a self-defense class at Espe for five years until she beat the shit out of her former boyfriend for trying to get back into her life and to get to know his sons. She then took a job at the high school and help coach with Zarbon. She would pass away at the age of eighty-seven.

Absol would have no children and would become a nature photographer around the planet of Cerinia. Since dinosaurs were thought to be extinct she took this opportunity to take pictures and sell them for cash and giving the cash to her family. When she turned fifty she stayed at Espe for two years to spend time with her family and then went back into the wild nature outside the walls. She would send holo messages to her family from time to time and even show them live feed of dinosaurs either eating or drinking. One day she even stayed at a Rex nest to watch over a baby as two predators were stalking it. She would pass away at the age of eighty-three.

Mawile would have two daughters from a one night stand. Mawile would own a mining company on the planets of Onderon and Alzoc III. Her daughters would spend time mostly with the Hutetsuu clan and helped them out. When her daughters turned eighteen they wanted to enter the mining business. Mawile oversaw their work for five years until giving them the rank of an on-site manager. Mawile found silver on the planet Onderon and would set up a silver ore shop nearby the mining zone. The silver was sold for half the price of what it was worth. She would pass away at the age of eighty-six.

Vulpix and Noctis would have a son and lived for a while on Cerinia and once their son grew up to the age of ten they moved to another planet for a better education for him. Vulpix helped make glass with her firepower for students at this high-grade academy on the planet Tuuri II and taught Noctis how to make glass the normal way. Noctis showed his son how to fish while Vulpix simply boiled the water to have the fish jump out to be easily caught. The two of them would retire at the age of seventy and spend more time with their son and their grandchildren. Noctis would pass away at the age of eighty-seven and Vulpix would pass away at the age of eighty-nine.

Tomoko and Gladiolus would have a boy and a girl. Tomoko became a video game developer with game idea's for MMORPG's. Gladiolus would teach their children all about sword fighting. Tomoko thought of a great MMORPG that would actually be their story of the wars put into a game. She made loads of money but her and Gladiolus gave it away for charities and to new game developers to help them get started with their business. Both of them retired at the age of sixty-six and spent time with her family. Tomoko would pass away at the age of eight two and Gladiolus at the age of eighty-seven.

Maya would have no children. She would become a starship operator for missions against any enemies that were either trying to raid other spaceships or to just cause chaos and catastrophe. She was known as quite unpredictable and quite childish of an admiral but she was respected by her crew because of her outstanding capabilities, even though they were a bit creepy. Maya would become a grand admiral and later would become a commander rank that Ringo had for at least four years until retiring. It is later revealed that Maya missed Serenity so much that she would cry herself to sleep some nights. Maya would pass away at the age of eighty-five.

Umi-Taka would have a son and a daughter from a former boyfriend. Umi-Taka would take a journey to find the remaining seven swordsmen of the mist's weapons and after ten more years, she found all of them and put the collection in a secret location only she knew about. To this day no one knows where they are stored at and many treasure hunters keep looking with no luck. Umi-Taka made a sword that looked like the large carving blade that she always carried with her and gave it to her daughter who wanted to wield a weapon similar to it. The sword was known as the fake seven swordsmen of the mist sword, or just FSSotMS. She would pass away at the age of ninety.

Froslass would have no children. Froslass went to university and would graduate with a high degree. After Serenity died, Froslass became the leader of the galactic government for only one year as a substitute, yet she did so well the people wanted her to be re-elected and she served for another three years until retiring. She is the second Starwalker to serve as the leader of the galaxy. Froslass would help colonize the frozen planets to be more liveable with new advanced technology to keep people warm while living on these planets. She would pass away at the age of ninety-seven.

Mismagius and Ignis would have a daughter. Mismagius would be a librarian at Espe until the age of sixty. Mismagius would later spend time with her nieces and nephews and her grandchildren. Mismagius would always be apart of any Halloween event and as always was competitive. She helped Iris win with the best costume at the highschool's Halloween ball. Ignis would become the planets top chef and owned a cooking channel until the age of seventy-two. Ignis would pass away at the age of eighty and Mismagius would pass away while reading an old book at the age of ninety-three. The book she was reading was The Legend of Sleepy Hollow.

Zinnia and Kylo would have a boy and a girl. Zinnia and Kylo would go around the galaxy to just visit different places and homeschooled their children. Kylo would work to search for any lost alien ruins on the planets they went too while Zinnia photographed different species of flowers to send into a database for those looking for these unique flowers. Zinnia would later meet the boy she saved on Earth and later that boy now a man helped Zinnia and Kylo on many of their adventures and later became her children's guardian angel. Zinnia would pass away at the age of eighty-nine and Kylo to pass away three months after she died. In Kylo's old journal it is revealed that his first crush was Serenity.

Umbreon and Samantha would have an adopted son. Both of them lived quietly and at first went to parties but started to slow down as they got older. Umbreon would later become the new governor of Cerinia for ten years and after she and Sam would move to the planet Tatooine to the city of Anchorhead and owned a bakery there. They had three employee's and all three was former criminals that they brought in to help better their lives. They succeeded. They would leave for a month to the planet Cerinia to see family and went back to Tatooine. Umbreon would pass away at the age of eighty-four and Samantha would pass away at the age of eighty-five.

Mangle and Prompto would have five sons and three daughters. Prompto would continue his photography business and Mangle would carry on being a high school teacher until Iris graduated. She would move away with Prompto to the planet Telos so they could make a photography business together. The two of them would decide to have two more children which would be two daughters to have a set of five boys and five girls. Mangle would later beg for forgiveness for her weird mistakes, but she was already forgiven by her family. Prompto would pass away at the age of eighty-five and Mangle would pass away at the age of ninety-five. She died with a sincere smile on her face.

Severity and Neopolitan would have a son and daughter. After their kids graduated and moved away, they moved off-planet to the planet Zada Ban and lived in its only city on the planet. Severity and Neopolitan always made time to help his niece and nephew. Severity and Neopolitan opened up an ice cream business and ran it all of their lives until they both passed away. Neopolitan passed away at the age of eighty-eight and Severity passed away at the age of ninety-five. She spoke to him saying, thank you. Thus proves she could in fact talk but has chosen to never talk her entire life until the end of her life. The thank you was for giving her a wonderful life.

James would have no children. After Serenity's death, he retired from the service and instead watched over Nishio and Iris but overall it was Nishio and him always watching over Iris. James considered all of the girls his sisters and continued to protect them with his life as well as their offspring. James never regretted his life and would do it all again to make the friends he made and protect the ones he considered family. He died at the age of one hundred and one years old and buried with the Starwalker family and was placed in their memorial of names, he was considered one of the family along with the names of Mordin Solus and Vowrawn. The shocking truth: James was the only one of his family after his family was killed by a Sith in training, who was on a mission for the Sith Empress. That Sith was in fact, Drayconivous. When James first met him, he was wanting to pull the trigger then and there but noticed he changed and cared for his children and everyone's well being and decided not to kill him. James never told anyone and kept this secret for his entire life and never regretted joining them. He was James Vega Starwalker.

Fern and Desolate would have a daughter. Their daughter would be the youngest to Tsubaki and Mangle and a half-sister to them. Fern would move to the lower regions of the planet to the Hutetsuu clan to live with Desolate and the Hutetsuu clan. Desolate later in life wanted to move to an ice planet she's always wanted to live on until her death bed and so the two of them moved to the planet Alzoc III and lived in the south polar region. Fern died at the age of ninety-one and Desolate died a week later. They were both buried together overlooking a frozen lake valley where a few trees spawned. They got married overlooking that lake many years before.

Iris would have two sons with the captain of the football team who she thought he never get with, she did. After Serenity's death, she decided to become a writer and herbal remedy maker. Iris would later use her force healing abilities to heal any customers with illness and if it wasn't enough would give them remedies. In her free time, she wrote many books and became a popular author on Cerinia. Mismagius would help her with her authorship. Iris would later make a final book of the adventures of her mother and family to the end of the Soul War. Iris would live on Cerinia for the rest of her life and would die at the age of eight seven. Her husband died three months later to heartbreak.

Nishio would have a daughter. Nishio would follow the path of his mother and would help anyone throughout the galaxy and trained himself during his quests. Along with him, he made three friends all females and would fall in love with one of them. Nishio and her would have a child named Serendray, his mother and grandfather's names mixed together. Nishio's girlfriend would die in a battle and left him and his two other female crewmembers along with his daughter to travel together through their quest to protect the galaxy from any threat that popped up. Nishio trained his daughter and the two of them became a father-daughter duo taking down enemies together after the two other female crewmembers left to follow their own paths. He would later marry one of them but would have no kids with her. Nishio would pass away at the age of ninety-four and was considered the second Serenity.

Dray and C.C. would only have had Serenity and Severity and no more children after meeting again. Both of them would continue to travel to each planet to venture through different ocean journeys and adventures even on land sometimes. They even got caught up with other adventures that didn't involve the sea. The two of them would live quite a fulfilling and loving life that no one could ever understand but themselves. Their lives may have had arguments but always at the end of the arguments, they apologized and held one another. Their arguments only lasted for a minute. Both of them would name their yacht, Serenity and sometimes Dray and C.C. saw Serenity at the bow of the ship always waving at him and C.C. and then just disappearing. Both of them knew she was with them in spirit and that she trusted her children in the care of James. Dray and C.C. passed away together at the age of ninety-nine. They were cremated on the planet Naboo and were placed with their daughters' ashes which were also mixed with Severity's ashes as a united family in one urn and placed on a monument in Theed at the top and the monument of the galactic hero's that helped in the Soul War. Which was all of their friends and family. Ardyn would be in the middle and called the First True King. Dray and C.C.'s final words to one another were that they loved each other before passing away in their sleep. They were found docked in their yacht by the dockmaster who tearfully had to tell the family that they passed. When they died, the entire galaxy had heartbreak for a while.

After Serenity died she would face the Grim Reaper. Serenity begged to stay in spirit in the living world to watch her family but the Reaper wouldn't have it. Serenity battled the Grim Reaper in a true fight. She didn't win but the Reaper gave her only a nod as he liked her fighting spirit and let her stay to watch her family but in spirit, none of them could see her but possibly just a glimpse here and there.

Serenity's spirit would stay with Dray and C.C. and just appearing once and a while to wave and disappear. She would spiritually watch all of her family and especially her children. After Dray and C.C. passed away she made spiritual trips to each planet that her family was buried at and finally an image of her appeared in the middle of the galaxy with her hands cupped together in prayer, this was seen from other galaxies in the distance and only for ten seconds before fading away.

Serenity would appear once more in the white realm where the Grim Reaper held his hand to take hers. She took his hand and he walked her to where she was to go. Right as she saw the light to heaven, she hugged the Reaper thanking him of giving her just a little time to watch over her family. The Reaper didn't hug back but he wanted too. She knew he couldn't too keep his stance the same as always as the angel of death. Yet before she walked in, he patted her shoulder and disappeared. She didn't look back and walked into the light smiling hearing her family and friends on the other side.

Serenity entered the light.

However, elsewhere Aizen was still alive and not aged. He looked at the monument in Naboo to see that all of those that were in the Soul War to finally have passed with Dray and C.C. being the last to die after James.

Aizen would place his hand on the monument for a moment then took his hand off of it.

Aizen checked his pocket watch and then placed it back into his coat he was wearing.

"Something ain't it." A man said walking beside him looking at the monument.

"Indeed." Aizen said.

"The last two to die actually died together. Kind of romantic." The man said.

"A beautiful end to a beautiful story." Aizen said.

The man nodded and walked off to his business.

Aizen stared at the monument for a moment before walking away.

"The galaxy isn't ready for what the future will bring. All I must do now is travel around and see the sights and plan as I always do before that time comes." Aizen said to himself.

Aizen looked at children playing in a playground and then to the flowers and people talking and handing things to one another.

"Serenity gave hope to everyone and united the galaxy in so many ways. They all did. She started as a pathetic child and became the hero everyone needed and deserved. She trained and grew on her own with many abilities some consider to be unnatural. She became the light and the dark, the balance. Yet you never killed any of the main villains." Aizen said with a sigh.

"Serenity Starwalker you are indeed the most powerful being on par with me. The one thing you did that I could never do however is to unite everyone and create a better future. Although I do not think the galaxy is ready for what's to come, at least I know you will be. Rest now, you deserve the rest for now." Aizen said to himself while looking around.

Aizen walked off toward a coffee shop.

In the air nearby was the Cosmic Divine Crystalline orb and it floated for a short moment until Aizen walked inside the coffee shop and then it just teleported itself away. Yet when it teleported away, all you could hear was slight laughter from it, from within.

"How I miss the old days." Aizen said after purchasing the coffee.

Aizen walked outside with his coffee and took a sip with a smile on his face.

Near him was the green-haired man wearing glasses, who fished all those years ago who told Serenity her journey was coming to an end.

"This was the destiny of Serenity." The man said to you the viewer. (That would be me.)

Suddenly we see in a flashback... or is it the afterlife... some point in time...?

Drayconivous laying in a large bed with all of his daughters who were asleep. His daughters were all children again and resting with their father. Dray was looking at the ceiling and slowly began to smile huddling his girls that were laying on his arms and somewhat on his chest and stomach. Serenity was in the middle as she was right in the middle of his body with her head laying on his abdomen facing the ceiling. Suddenly we see his lost daughters as children laying there in different spots but all of which was cuddled along the other sisters. And then his son appearing on the end to the left and C.C. appearing on his right.

Drayconivous smiled brightly at the ceiling with tears forming in his eyes. He was surrounded by his children. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I love you." Dray said and then slowly closed his eyes.

Right when Dray's eyes shut, it was over.

~THE END~

2016-2019. Three years doing this and I thank all of you for your support, Friends and Viewers both. I especially thank my best friends, Leslie Drache(Best Zombie Girl), Ylenia(Best Artist), and Cosmic(Best Supporter). Thank you, girls, so much.

This saga is now complete. This was the destiny of Serenity. The true story of Serenity.

I know at the beginning of the story it started with Drayconivous opening his eyes, well now it ends with Drayconivous closing his eyes. Poetic right?

The first story I made was May 1st, 2016 which was Episode I. Then well the others came later. The Side Stories, however, are indifferent times but once you read them you'll know which time they are in either before or after a story. For that, however, I am sorry that I didn't put them in order after an Episode as I began too after Episode VI.

Back in 2013 is when Drayconivous and Serenity were created by me as OC's. Then there are the daughters of Drayconivous and their names. Some of them have Pokemon names to which they were inspired by the Gijinka Pokemon versions and thus look like them in human form with those names, yet some do not have those names with original names or ones from other animes.

Then there are characters that belong to their creators respectfully to which you may know which ones are which, and then there are characters belonging to friends of mine that given me permission to use their names or switch their names around of their characters that they retired. I thank you, guys, and girls!

Now you are probably wondering who is Aizen and why is he added to the story, in the end, well there is a reason for it. He says he misses the old days and so why don't we venture back then and see what he meant huh? That's right there is going to be a Prequel Saga that takes place in the year 1297 AD. This will explain what he is talking about and what happened many many years ago from this timeline. New Story and New Characters coming soon. And this will be based somewhat off of my Runescape days.

Rising Breakdown Sphere saga will be the prequel saga coming soon.

In life, it is you to decide your life, your destiny. Please make it a good one.

~"Thank You."~ -Author


End file.
